Paramount Pictures/Logo Variations/Summary
Psycho (1960): The background is still and segmented, like in the following opening credits, and the text is outlined in black. Popeye (1980): In the cold opening sequence, the black-and-white version of the retro logo is shown with a 35mm filter. Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981): The retro logo is used, with the byline fading in a couple seconds later. The background fades to the mountain in the Brazilian jungle for the opening shot as the stars and text fades out. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984): The retro logo is used. The mountain dissolves to the design of the mountain of the gong in Club Obi-Wan, Shanghai. The stars and text fades in and out in orange. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989): Very similar to the Raiders variant, but the background fades to the canyon structure in Utah. The Beautician and the Beast (1997): The 1995 version of the normal logo animates as usual. The background and the mountain environment becomes more realistic as the stars and text fade out. The camera pans down slowly into the forest into the opening animated sequence. South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (1999): The 1999 version of the 1986 logo, in its debut, animates as usual. The logo then fades to the mountain from the series, in which the camera pans down from it to the town of South Park for the opening Title sequence. The Core (2003): The 2003 version of the 2002 logo animates as usual, but with the ™ symbol. The byline and the symbol fades out. The camera starts moving toward the bottom-right peak of the mountain, rotates and "dives" down through the rocky surface to serge into the opening title sequence. Coach Carter (2005): The 2003 version of the 2002 logo animates as usual. Sounds of the basketball game in the court is heard faintly at first, but when the stars draw towards the clouds, three dribbles of the ball is heard followed by the crowd cheering which drowns out when they starts chanting. The notebook version of the logo flashes briefly over it by showing the top-right portion, which very briefly turns into the full illustration before settling back to normal at the last second. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008): The retro logo is used, but without "A" and "Picture" and with the Viacom byline. After a few seconds, the background fades to the desert in Nevada with the mountain dissolving into a sandy molehill as the stars and text fade out. The molehill crumbles from the top to reveal a mole. The approaching truck comes in and the mole flees from it as the hill destroys by a wheel. Watchmen (2009): The print logo is in black on the yellow background, as with the preceeding and the following two logos, but with the signature "Paramount" and the byline, which is spaced-out is in their different fonts. Watchmen: Under the Hood (2009): The print logo is yellow and black on the black stripe in the yellow background. The print logo slides in from the left and slides out to the right. The Last Airbender (2010): The 2010 version of the 2002 logo animates as usual, but it is tinted in blue, to represent the Water Realm. The water bending skills past through the clouds in the first half, but as "Paramount" moves away the skills revealed to be the usual stars. It fades out after the byline fades in. Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011): The 2010 version of the 2002 logo animates as usual. The camera pans up from the logo, which darkens away, to the stars to sky fo the opening titles for the prologue. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016): The bylineless version of the 2011 logo is shown, with the ninjastars animating in place of the usual stars in the same number as the normal version. The logo also lacks the ® symbol. Transformers: The Last Knight (2017): *Opening titles: The print logo is metallic with texture on the surface on the black background. *Prologue: The 2013 version of the 2011 logo animates as usual. A mentor shower files in from behind the mountain, as the camera starts to follow the shower to where the prologue begins. Sonic the Hedgehog (2020): The 2020 byline version of the 2011 logo is shown, but with golden rings (the item that Sonic characters collects for the bonus points in the games) animating in place of the usual stars in the same number as the normal version. The sound of the ring collecting is heard when the rings is in place. The holes of the rings sees more of the cloudy sky. The rings stop rotating shortly after the byline and the ™ symbol fades in.